Oneshots
by abbydepp
Summary: Hi! On tumblr I started to accept prompts to write and these are those prompts.
1. Harley's First Kill

_**Q: Joker uses Harley as his new toy**_

Music blared out of speakers, the club goers danced in response as the sound hit their ears. Smiling, carefree, excited no nerves showing in their alcohol laced brains that Gotham's most dangerous criminal was in their presence. Joker's club was alive tonight and what a night it picked. It was a very special night, a night that they would make everyone remember. It was Joker and Harley's first date. Her puddin had been at his desk all day today, planning out the whole night. The celebration of Harley.

Harley was excited she felt bright, shiny, and new. A toy, a new weapon in Mr. J's arsenal. She was elated, bouncing up in down in her seat thrilled to _finally_ be apart of his world. This was their first night out on the town, her first impression. She'd make it a good one, in her short red dress. After making her formal entrance, in her dancing cage she was currently seated in the VIP booth with Mr. J and a sweaty, begging old man.

Thinking about it, Harley figured the reason the man was so sweaty and whiny was because the Joker held a gun to his head. The smile on her face stayed true. Giddy, permanent as she waited for her Joker to finish the mob boss off.

Suddenly, Mr. J paused. Harley's smile dipped, disappointed.

"This is the perfect opportunity…" The Joker mumbled, turning to Harley, his smile gleaming. "Harley, would you like help daddy?"

"Yes, puddin!" Harley's smile grew wide again, the only thing she loved more than seeing Joker in his natural element was being his center of attention.

"Come here, kitten." Mr. J waved her over with his gun. Harley all but jumped out of her seat, swaying her hips as she walked closer to him. Joker wrapped an arm around her waist.

He turned to the sweaty man again, Joker smiled, "This is Harley. Say hello."

"H…Hello." The man stuttered, confusion in his eyebrows as he looked over Harley.

"Harley, daddy had a thought." Joker turned to her, his metal teeth showing as he smiled. His eyes were bright, cheerful as he started his new game.

"What'cha thinkin', puddin'?" She grinned, eyes dancing over his beautiful face.

"I've got a dilemma, baby. I put all this work into creating you and now your pretty little self is just sitting there with nothing to do. Is all my hard work going to good use? No. Well that changes tonight. Take this." He handed over his gun.

"You mean it puddin?" She giggled, thanking him as she held his deadly weapon in her hand.

"Yes," Joker pulled her closer to the sweaty man who now had tears running out of his eyes. "Now stand here. Hold it up, put your finger on the trigger. Yes, just like that." Joker stood behind her, hands on her shoulders. Lips close to her ear. "Angle it up. Yes. Put it right up to his forehead." He laughed, "Right in the center of his eyes, pumpkin."

Harley was having trouble concentrating on her victim, Mr. J's hands were on her and his lips were so close to her ear. She could feel his warm breath on he neck. His growling and purring right in her ear. She started to turn towards him, her lips burned to kiss him. Mr. J's hands kept her straight forward.

She heard his lips pull back into a smile, "Later, baby. Focus."

The man was really sweating now, pleading for his life as the Joker taught her how to properly shoot a man. Harley realized the weight of this moment, she felt the gun in her hand. How easily it would be to shoot this man and end his misery. She wondered if she should shoot his kneecaps first, then cut off his fingers, and finally shoot him through the head. That sounded like fun, but alas there would be time for that later. Right now, she wanted to make Mr. J proud.

She shot him. Blood splattered out the backside of his head as the bullet landed right between his eyes. Harley laughed, clapping her hands around the gun. She spun around to face the Joker, smiling shining on her face.

"Did I do good, sweetie?" She threw her arms around his neck. The Joker laughed loudly.

"Yes, Harley." He hugged her around the waist, growling in her ear. "Did you like it?"

"That was so fun! Can we do it again sometime?"

"Of course you can, kitten." The Joker growled in her ear, he paused then whispered, "Anytime that it's funny. Let the bullets fly." He kissed her forehead.

Twirling around, she looked at her kill again. Red was quickly starting to stain the gold of the couch. She heard Mr. J call for Frosty behind her, but she couldn't stop looking at the dead man in front of her. His body was still in the same position it was in when he was pleasing for his life a moment ago. Legs crossed, hands together, all that was different was his head was back against the back of the couch. Like he was sleeping, well except his eyes were still open and the blood splatter behind his head. She giggled, proud of herself as she spotted a gold watch around his wrist, she tugged it off of him before the blood could hit it.

"Look, puddin!" She held up the watch for him, "A trophy for me!"

"Wonderful, baby." Joker smiled, grasping her hands as he led her out of the VIP booth. Frost walked in behind them with a mop and windex. "Let's go home."

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Jealous Joker

_prompt: The club scene where someone gets a little too "close" to Harley and the joker loses his shit all possessive and shit and kills the guy and saved Harley_

It was a normal Saturday night, the Joker and Harley Quinn were at Joker's club. The Joker had just heard of a man who made comments about 'buying Harley off his hands'. So Mr. J invited him to his club to make a business deal. Harley was seated next to Joker in one of her finest gold dresses, her legs were over his lap and she was playing with the gold chains around his neck. She was bored, waiting for Joker to kill this man so they could go home already.

"I'm not gonna kill you. Not yet, no. " Mr. J said, Harley whipped her head toward him.

"Why not?" She demanded.

"Harley, daddy's busy." He shushed her. "No, you're going to make me a lot of money first."

"Puddin! He just tried to buy me!" He tried to take me away from you.

"But he didn't, did he?" He smiled at her and turned back to his business meeting.

Harley rose an eyebrow, shock and annoyed at him, as suddenly a lightbulb went off in her head. She huffed, crossing her legs and turning away from him. Hearing Mr. J utter out one faint 'Harley' but she didn't look at him.

Instead, she focused all her attention on the man Mr. J was doing a business deal with, she smiled at the man seated on the other side of the booth. Harley stood up, walking around the gold ottoman, making sure to sway her hips like the boys couldn't resist, and plopped herself in the other man's lap, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

Not glancing at Mr. J she asked, "How much would ya pay for a night with me?"

The man eyes widened comically. She giggled. His brown eyes darted back and forth between Joker and Harley, sweat already moistening his bald head. He was looking at the Joker as he shook his head over and over.

"I wouldn't— I mean I would but—No! That's not what I meant. She's beautiful but no—" He sputtered, trying to save his life. _No use_ , Harley thought, _he's a dead man walking._

Harley risked one glance at Joker, knowing what she'd find. His breathing was heavy, his strong chest moving up and down rapidly, hands twitching around his cane, his eyes huge, looking at Harley, looking at her arm around another man's shoulder, looking at her legs and how they were on another man's lap. _That'll teach him_ , Harley thought. Happy with the reaction she got out of her Mr. J.

"So cowardly." Harley smiled at the sweating man, "You know, Mr. J might like me to come home with some money. C'mon, tell me how much you'd pay?"

"No! I wouldn't, Joker! I wouldn't! She's yours, I don't-" The man was really sweating now.

"No, no, no," Mr. J waved his finger back and forth, his mood had changed again, "She's right, she would look prettier with pockets full of cash. Go on, tell her how much you'd pay?"

"Mr. J, it was just a joke!" The man hadn't stopped shaking his head, he was practically pushing Harley off his lap, "You like jokes right? She's yours! I wouldn't take-"

Joker slammed his cane down on the ottoman, "That wasn't my question," He growled, "Tell me. Now." Harley was staring at Joker, hanging on to every word, her arousal evident.

"I wouldn't-" The man's voice cut off as a bullet impaled itself into his head. He slumped over, dead.

Harley frowned slightly, "Aw, puddin. I didn't even get to play with him."

She stood up off his lap, walking around the ottoman, and sat down beside the Joker again. "Thanks, honey." Harley ran her fingertips down his strong arm, "Is that all of your business meetings tonight?"

"Don't touch me! You want to see how much a man would pay for you? Go see." He threw her hand off his arm, growling.

"You got it all wrong, baby," She shook her head, leaning in to whisper in his ear, "I just wanted to see daddy kill that weasel." She licked the outer edge of his ear, "Plus, you can have me for free. Anytime, anywhere you want."

Joker growled, annoyed as he grabbed her arm and lead her to the car. She grinned at him fondly, knowing she had a bit of work on her hands. To help with mad mood.

Or maybe she would get lucky and he'd used his rage in bed with her. Harley giggled as they sped off into the night.

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Therapy Session

_Can we get a session scene between Dr. Quinzel and the joker?_

 _Today, I'm going to be strong. Mr. J will not rattle me today. Today, I'm the doctor and he's the patient; like it's supposed to be._ Harleen held her chin up high as she walked through Arkham to the therapy room, her pep talk echoing through her mind. She held Joker's extensive binder close to her chest and walked with determination- with what she hoped was a game face on. However, her words became muddied and incoherent as she came closer and closer, when the room was in sight she took deep breaths trying to calm her hammering heart. _Mr. J's games will not bother me today. Mr. J's games will-_ She reached the door.

Before she opened it, she straightened her clothes out and slipped a mint into her mouth. She took one last gulp of air, smiled at the guards, and unlatched the door.

"Oh!" Harleen jumped as she realized there was already someone in the room. "Good afternoon, Mr. J." She smiled, running a hand through her hair.

Mr. J smiled, "You're late." Harleen tripped over her shoes at that smile.

"Am I? Or are you just early?" She glanced at the watch on her wrist. "I am. Two minutes late."

Joker grinned, "Unacceptable."

"Well I hope you don't turn me in," She giggled, making her way to the table and sat down across from him. Placing his file before her. "How are you feeling, Mr. J?"

"Fantastic," He purred, eyes watching her every move, "Better than I was those two minutes I was sat here alone. How are you, my harlequin?"

"I'm—" Harleen stopped fiddling with the folder and glanced up at him. That glance quickly became staring as his dangerous beauty struck her again. His eyes were bright, crazed and unblinking as they watched her. His smile was large, joyous as he waited for her answer. Harleen heart hammered, the nerves rising in her throat she tried to swallow them down and answer him. _Had he gotten even more handsome? Surely that wasn't possible._

"I'm ready to get started." Her voice shook slightly, she hoped he couldn't hear it. But by the slight twinge of humor added to his eyes she could see that he had.

So they started, Harleen began with asking what he saw in inkblots which quickly turned into him asking her what she saw in the inkblots. Then she did word association which ended up as him asking what she thought the words meant to her. After that, he told her a story about how he captured Batman by making him slip on grape soda. Harleen laughed until tears ran down her cheeks at that.

Productive day.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Harleen looked through her papers until she found the right one, "Last time you asked how many guards were on staff? I asked around, counted a bit myself, and the consensus is one-hundred working at one time. However, it does get up to about one-hundred-fifty at nights."

" _Excellent_ ," Joker sighed, rolling his head around his shoulders as he took that information in. "Good girl."

"Two minutes." The guard knocked on the door like breaking glass. Disappointment flooded into Harleen's heart and she dipped her head, starting to clean up the table.

"Doctor," Joker's voice purred breaking through her disappointment, "I have one more request of you."

"What is it, Mr. J?" She looked up at him. Then she realized that she didn't care if he asked for a hundred requests, she would break herself to make him happy.

In a response, Mr. J puckered his lips and closed his eyes. Smiling, Harleen was rising out of her seat and leaning over the desk before she could think twice.

"I don't want to see anymore sadness," Mr. J locked eyes with her before their lips made contact, "We'll be together again tomorrow. 2 o'clock."

Harleen nodded staring at his lips as she leant closer.

"Right, doctor?" He backed away, "No more sadness or you won't be my little helper."

She nodded again with more certainty, "Right."

"Good girl." He said again, smiled, and leant into her. Harleen made the final move and finally their lips touched.

This wasn't their first kiss, but it had the same effect on Harleen that they all did. Her lips would burn, she would open her mouth and beg him for more. Joker's mouth was never still he kept turning his head, the second she thought he'd be still he would turn again and force her to catch up with him. She gladly would. However, she was always so struck but how tender his lips were. The man with the scared face and brutal way of looking at the world, kissed her softly.

Just as Harleen tried to grab his face to bring him closer, he pulled away.

"That's enough for today." He smiled, face moving back and forth like a metronome, "I have to leave something for tomorrow."

He winked. She blushed.

.O.o.O.o.O.

Harleen closed her office door. Her shaking knees finally giving out as she fell against it, exasperated. She dropped Joker's folder to the floor and tore off her lab coat, body sweating. Waving a hand against her face like a fan, she tried to control her breathing.

She wanted to touch his face, his chest, his beating heart. She had only been gone a few minutes and she already wanted to run back to him. She missed his warmth, his smile, his laugh. His lips on hers.

A seductive voice reached her ear, _go to him._

How did he make her feel this way? How could she still feel his effect on her when they were so far away? Why did she continuously want to kiss him? Murderer, murderer, murderer she chanted in her mind trying to calm her body. But the words were nothing to her, they might as well been from a different language. Harleen clutched her heart and realized something she knew for a long time. She didn't care if he was in a straight jacket, she didn't care that he was her patient, she didn't even care that he had committed hundreds of crimes All that mattered to her now was his smile and his lips and oh, god his beautiful face lighting up when would hear an answer he liked.

She had fallen in love.

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Don't Touch Harley

_Anon: Joker+Harley x bruises? do with that what you will! ;) (doesn't have to be sexy times it could even be joker finds bruises on Harley or something like that hahaha)_

 _Other Anon: Prompt: one night after date night joker finds scars &/or bruises &/or cuts &/or hickeys(idkk?) on Harley's body (pick and choose what you want!) and he starts to freak out and be possessive and either thinks she's cheating on him or demands to know who hurt her so he can end their life._

"Wow, what a view!" Harley gaped over Midway city, "Must be nice working on the 115th floor." She whined, the penthouse she and Joker lived out was nice but you couldn't see every building, every street, all the people walking on the ground looked like ants.

A gasp from beside her.

Harley snapped around, gun drawn she found no one.

The blonde's eyebrows pulled together, confusion etched on her pretty pale face. She looked around the top floor of the 'James LaCour' building. Dead bodies littered the ground, blood pooling the nice wood from Harley's rampage not a minute before. She had gone through ten men, to get to the millionaire CEO James LaCour. Only to find that no one sat behind the desk at the back of the wide room that now reeked of the dead. Harley's adrenaline was still buzzing from the battle, her body singing for more murder.

LaCour owed her Joker money and Mr. J would get his money.

Harley looked for the source of the gasp, glancing over the dead men's face to ensure that they were actually dead. No one was getting out of here alive.

Movement.

A shadow moved just slightly from behind the desk, Harley walked around and saw a grown man crouching under his desk. A drawn pocket knife in his hand, he jumped when he saw Harley notice him.

"Please, don't kill me." He gasped, sweat dripping down his bald head.

Harley crouched down next to him, lifting one finger up to his face. She pulled out the photo of James LaCour that Frost had cut out of the newspaper. Harley glanced back and forth between the paper and the terrified man a few times before she clapped.

"Yahtzee!" Harley screeched, crumbling up the photo and threw it behind her, "It's a match!" LaCour jumped at her sudden high pitch tone, "Hi, I'm Harley. I'm here on behalf of Mr. J, I believe you owe him some money." She stuck out a hand to the horrified man.

"Y-yes," He stammered, "It's only a few days late. I was gonna give it to him by tonight. Please! I promise!"

Harley's eyebrows rose, "Well as much as I'd love to sit here and talk like this, how about we get into a more comfortable position?" She asked suggestively, winking at him.

LaCour was still hiding under his desk and Harley was crouched beside him.

"Here," She said, "I'll even let ya sit in your chair." She stood up and positioned the chair for him to sit. LaCour looked at her smiling face before shakily climbed into his chair and sitting down. "There, relax." Harley whispered close to his ear.

Just like that chaos erupted. Harley drew her gun and pointed it at the CEO's head. Every door on the top floor was opened at once, giant guns drawn behind their masked faces and nice suits. Harley laughed as Mr. J's henchmen littered the room.

"Hi boys! Nice of you to join us!" Harley placed the gun back into her holster and walked around the desk. The man behind her whimpered. "Would two of you handle this?" Harley pointed a thumb at the sweating CEO. Two henchmen walked forward immediately and took hold of the man, one pointed a giant gun at his head. He groaned, whispering a prayer under his breath.

"Ms. Quinn," Frost said still panting walked closer to Harley, "I have a request."

Harley rolled her eyes, "What is it, Frosty?"

"Ms. Quinn, I request that you stay with us, please." Frost begged, eyes on the floor. He knew not to look at her for too long, "I request that you stay close to us so we can storm the suspect together, please."

She knew why he was requesting this, it was his job to make sure Harley didn't walk out with a scratch on her when Mr. J wasn't around. If she ran ahead, then he couldn't look after her and his life would be on the line.

That's why Harley ran ahead.

"That's not how I see it, Frosty." Harley frowned, wiping off her bloody knife on his tux sleeve, "How'd Mr. J like to hear that you put me in danger cause you couldn't keep up?"

"He wouldn't like to hear it, Ms. Quinn." Frost sighed agreeing.

"That's right." Harley smiled at him, turning around and walking back towards the CEO, "Now what do we do with you?"

Just like that the CEO stupidly, bravely had a knife in his hand. The CEO lunged forward with the knife Harley jumped away so the knife didn't end up across her neck, but it did scratch her upper arm. Through the sleeve of her nice brand new 'DADDY'S GIRL' red and black shirt. The henchmen immediately ripped the weapon out of his hand and forced him onto the floor, however, they knew better than to kill him.

Harley frowned touching the rip in the shirt, drops of blood running out of her arm. Then, she started to laugh this is gonna be even better show than I originally thought… the wound wasn't bad, but Mr. J would see a severed arm.

"You're so stupid." Harley giggled, glancing at the blood coming out of her cut. The foolish man seemed to realize what he had just done. "Prepare him for puddin."

After she said this, three henchmen were on the CEO. Pushing him against the wall and holding him there, the CEO had multiple guns on him quickly. Harley rose her phone to call Mr. J but not before getting one good hit with her bat into the CEO's stomach.

"Mr. J?" Harley made sure to put on her sad, hurt voice. The Joker picked up on the second ring, Harley was told not to interrupt his fun, happening in a lower floor of the building, unless there was an emergency.

"Spit it out, Harley." His growled into the phone, she could almost feel his anger and she grinned wider.

"I think you should get up here, puddin." She stared at the terrified CEO's face, "Someone hurt me."

The Joker roared with rage, she heard gunshots ringing out and bodies hitting the floor. As the gunshots grew closer, the CEO started to beg for his life. Apologizing repeatedly to Harley, saying he would raise the deal by two million, three million, ten million if she wanted. He just wanted to live. Harley ran a finger across her burning cut.

"I loved this shirt," She pouted, ignoring the CEO's pathetic attempts to stay alive. She wanted to be the one to kill the CEO for hurting her, but for the show it was worth it to wait for Mr. J. Harley heard a familiar laugh, footsteps, and more gunshots coming closer to the room Harley and the CEO were in.

"Puddin!" Harley voice broke, frowning, she held out her arm. The Joker was growling as he walked over to her, he didn't take his eyes off the cut.

"Let me see." The Joker grasped her arm with rare care, her ran a gloved finger up the stream of blood running out of the knife wound.

"Am I gonna lose it?" She asked, tears coming to her eyes.

"No," His eyes unblinking as his free hand grasped her chin and looked over her face, "Stay strong and I'll make it up to you at home, pumpkin." He growled, snapping his head around as he tried to control his anger. Harley giggled, excited.

Mr. J walked up to the CEO, charisma and anger radiating off of him as he drawled his gun. Joker kept strolling towards the sobbing man until he was right in his face, his gloved hands grasping his cheek.

"I'd like to set up an appointment." Joker grinned at him. "Are you tied up?"

"Joker, I didn't mean to!" LaCour cried, "I'll give you a bonus! A giant bonus! Two times, five times, ten times more! How about that, Mr. J?" He begged, "I'll give you ten million instead of just one! Just let me live."

"Isn't it so funny?" The Joker smiled, "The will to live. How the rat will continue to fight when it's between the cats paws? How the gazelle will attempt to run after seeing the lion?"

"Fifteen million dollars!" The man shouted.

"How a human will still beg with the killer draws the gun?" He laughed lowly, his gun rising until it was under the CEO's chin.

"Puddin, it stings!" Harley let out a small whine from behind Mr. J, she frowned as she held her arm. Her cry seemed to awaken the demon in the Joker.

With a sharp growl the CEO had a hole in his head from the bullet, his pathetic whimpering ended. The Joker killed the henchmen that held the CEO down too. It was their job to make sure the Queen didn't have a scratch on her, they failed. Frost was spared only because he knew where to steal the dead CEO's money.

 _Thanks for reading!_


	5. Tease You Back

_Prompt- the scene where joker electrocutes harleen, Dr. Quinzel's strapped to the gurney & before he electrocutes her, joker decides to "tease" her for all the times she teased him during their sessions, revenge, so he puts the belt in her mouth then goes between her legs and eats her out. _

"'You helped me? By erasing my mind what few faded memories I had!"' He paused, stroking a hand through his hair, "'No. You left me in a black hole of rage and confusion. Is that the medicine you practice? Doctor Quinzel?!'"

She breathed rapidly, not knowing what to expect from him, "'What're you gonna do? You gonna kill me, Mr.J?'"

"'What? Oh, I'm not gonna kill ya. I'm just gonna hurt ya really, really bad.'" He snapped a leather belt and placed it in her mouth, "'I wouldn't want you to break those perfect porcelain capped teeth when the juice hits your brain."'

Harleen stared at his flopped over green lock of hair, wishing she could stroke it back behind his ear. She couldn't help it. Even when he was threatening her life she wanted to kiss him, hold him, undress him. Her eyes cast downward, she'd never seen his chest before, only felt it in her hands the few times they'd peck their lips together in the therapy room. But now she saw his bleached skin chest, several tattoos on top of a toned, buff chest, broad shoulders, and inviting chest girth. A body she wanted to put her hands on. A body she wanted to rest her head on and with her fingertips she wanted to trace the endless 'HAHA' tattoos.

Joker rose the two electroshock therapy knobs to each of her temples. Harleen looked nervously between the two tools she inflicted on him. Knowing what was about to happen, knowing the pain and what it would do to her brain. She tried to brace herself for the pain but if this is what Mr. J wanted, then this is what Mr. J would get.

"Wait," Joker growled, catching her eyes as he stopped the electric knobs before they hit her head. Thinking of something else as his eyes grew dark. He looked around at his henchmen who still littered the room, holding heavy deadly machine guns she helped bring in.

"Leave." Joker spoke one word and all of the henchmen left, all except one.

"Boss, we shouldn't leave you alone. Just incase-" Mr. J fired off a gun that immediately hit the henchmen in the head. He fell over without another word. Harleen couldn't help the jump and little squeal that emitted from behind the belt in her mouth. Her ears were ringing from the shot of the bullet. Mr. J sighed contently, eyes excited about the murder. His breathing grew heavier as he squeezed the gun in his hand, muscles straining around the murder weapon. He laughed, muttering something that sounded like, "that felt good," under his breath. He rolled his shoulders, taking a deep breath as the excitement of the murder rolled through his veins.

Opening his eyes, he turned back to her, seemingly remembering she was still in the room. That they were alone. He strolled over, bare feet quiet eyes unblinking. His hands slammed down on either side of her head, face tipped over hers again, metal teeth gleaming as he smiled. Green hair dangling on one side, begging for her to brush it back. Beautiful blue eyes danced across her face, lips turned downward as he studied her.

"Do you know what you do to me?" Joker growled, eyes dark, "You make me _feel_ things. Well, doctor, even for your incompetence, you've read my files, how do I feel about feelings?"

Harleen tried to form words around the belt in her mouth.

"I don't know what that meant." Joker cocked his head to one side, "But here's your answer, I don't like them. Have gotten by alone and I intended to keep it that way and then _you."_ He sauntered around the table, until he was at her feet, "My little experiment. A little fun I couldn't pass up and you were so much fun, doctor." He placed his hands on her ankles, swiftly pulling off her heels, "After a bit of flirting, everything I asked of you, you ran to get. _Everything_. I kept trying to push the limits, see if you _wouldn't_ get what I asked of you but each time you came up with everything!" He laughed humorously shaking his head as his hands traveled up feet to her calves, "Which I appreciate, truly. I wouldn't be here without you. A thank you note is on its way to your home. But then something I never expected happened," His hands reached her the edge of her skirt, "this little part of me _awakened_."

Harleen stared at him in awe throughout the whole story, she was trying to listen to his every word but his rough hands on her legs were so distracting. Harleen gripped her teeth hard around the belt as his fingers reached the bottom of her skirt.

He placed one hand over his heart in shame, "This little part in my chest. That I thought was long gone. That I thought was to destroyed to still be beating, lit up. The empty house was suddenly filled with lights. The candle with only a speck of wax left, enflamed. I had to be around you. Craved you, grew angry as you walked away. Asked you for more time and, as previously mentioned, you jumped at the chance. So I got to see you everyday for an hour." His two hands grasped the end of her skirt and started to shimmy her out of it. Harleen mewled around the belt in her mouth.

As her skirt was thrown on the ground behind him, her panties showing, Joker inhaled deeply. Eyes closing, hands dropping from her body completely. That breath reminding her of a moment not too long ago, when he'd shot the henchmen. The way his muscles curled around his breath, the way he purred afterword. Like that breath alone was enough to keep him alive for a hundred lifetimes. Harleen watched his every move, completely unbothered that her underwear was out in the open to an insane man. It was no secret this is what is wanted from the beginning, for his power she wanted to suffocate on.

"Do you want this?" He purred, voice growing gravely and dark. That certainly didn't help the smell that emanated from her crotch. One of his hands moved up her calf, knee, thigh and stopped there waiting for her response.

She tried to buck her hips up, to scream _YES! More than anything!_ but the belt in her mouth was making it difficult. She nodded vinously, a muffled desperately moaned, "yes" coming out from around the belt.

Joker, seeming unsatisfied, walked around until his waist was right next to her head. He bent down until his chin rested on the surgical table she laid on, his other hands still distracting on her thigh. His free hand moved through her hair once, then took her chin and helped her move her head to look at him. He smiled at her, somehow gentle and lustful at the same time. Harleen's world started to burn. He moved his hand to the belt in her mouth and tugged, moving down until it hung loosely against the top of her neck.

"Yes, I do!" She immediately begged, "I've wanted this from—" The belt was quickly replaced by one of his fingers, she boldly ran her tongue up the long pointer keeping her eyes on him.

Joker moved in a blink, his hand she'd just licked now against her cheek, his forehead on hers. Eyes wild. His other hand _still. hadn't. moved._

Mr. J took another deep breath, "I've missed you. I've searched for you. I've worked for you. Now I will get my prize." Joker's lips pressed to hers.

 _Take me, take everything I have._

She never thought, never believed, that a kiss could bring fireworks and sugarplum's dancing in her head but when Joker kissed her then, she was awake for the first time. Every one of her senses came alive, awakened a darkness in her mind she didn't know she had switched off. Her arms fought against the restraints, wanting to feel him. To feel his heart and see if it was beating as fast as hers. She had imagined kissing him like this time and time again, in the middle of the night when she would wake up blushing in what some would call nightmares, she'd call a daydream. She had imagined kissing him so many times but she never expected his lips to be so soft.

Harleen felt like she never needed to come up for air, that he was her air. That she would suffocate with a smile on her face as she kissed him. But still he pulled away, resting his forehead against hers as his fist banged the table to the right of her head. He growled, now moving his hand to her hair and tangling it in his fist. It's wonderful pleasure wrapped with pain only awakened her further. Joker pecked her lips one, two, three more times. Maybe he felt the same as her. That they were water on a flower, gasoline on a fire, one that needed the other to grow beautiful.

"This is for all the times I thought about ravaging you. This is for the times that I wanted to feel you against me. This is for the times that I tried everything to get my hands on you to no a val." Joker glanced at her locked up hands, "In a turn of events, you are the one that is locked up. You are the one that can't touch me. So I'm going to give _you_ ," Joker smiled, "a little taste of your own medicine. And it's going to be bitter grape kind that no one likes."

His hand on her thigh finally moved, to the top of her fabric covered privatest part. He slipped his fingers in, watching her face as his free hand stroked her cheek.

"This is for your short skirts and stilettos." Joker purred right next to her ear, Harleen moaned, warmth heating her core. "This is for all of your teasing. This is for when I couldn't get my hands on you. Well, guess what, doctor?" He smiled, clinching and unclenching one of his fist in her eyesight, "They're free now."

Harleen couldn't stop the desperate moan that abruptly left her throat as his fingers descended to her wet lips. He started to rub his fingers against her, up and down, lips kissing all over her face at every moan she gave him. Joker purred as he felt her growing wetter, as he saw her lose what little control she had left. He slipped two fingers into her and curled them, Harleen bit her lip to keep from screaming.

"Let daddy hear you." His heavy breathing in her ear, sending her that much closer to she edge.

"Oh!" Harleen was shaking with pleasure, "Yes! Please, more!"

Joker pulled on her clit, Harleen couldn't tell which way was up or down, left or right. All she saw was the green hair flopped over her from the way Joker was bent over. All her sense of touch zeroed in on where he was touching her. She gasped. His hands were coal, his mouth gasoline and she burned. His fingers rubbed. More. Harder. Faster.

She was so close, her back was arching as much as it was allowed against her restraints. Her moans filling the room, joining Joker's rough breathing in a lustful symphony. So close, _so close_. He pulled her clit hard again and her orgasm was only one move away.

Then, he pulled his whole body completely away. His hands, his kisses, his breathing in her ear all gone. Harleen's lustful mind tried to wrap around what just happened, at the cold suddenly filling her disgruntled craving core. She tried to move her head to find him, about to ask him just what the hell he was doing. Her eyebrows pulled together, her shock rendering her speechless.

Joker walked away from her as if nothing had just happened, his hands grasping for the two electroshock therapy knobs and placing them seconds from her temples. He smiled down at her, moving the belt back into her mouth.

"I told you it would be bitter." Joker's laugh echoed around the room as the pain forced Harleen's eyes closed.

 _Thanks for reading!_


	6. Dancing

_Joker and Harley ballroom dancing but they both get aroused by each other and start to tease each other and have to leave the room before the ravage each other_

It was Saturday night, the Joker had been planning their first date night for her as soon as the side effects of falling in Ace Chemicals had worn off. Harley Quinn was only two weeks old, she hadn't been out of his penthouse at all as they had been pretty busy. In the bedroom. Getting familiar with each others bodies. Harley showing him why he created her, why she was _useful_ to and for him. She would thank him, worship him, live for him and she'd show him why he created her. They had finally left the bed a week ago, when Mr. J had proclaimed that he was going to show her a night on the town.

Then started his work, he was up at nights, scribbling at his desks until the early hours of the morning, leaving their penthouse and coming back only to fall into bed next to her with a smile on his face. _Saturday,_ he finally whispered earlier on Tuesday. Harley was confused at this speaking of the weekend day but she rolled into his arms and kissed him anyway.

On Saturday, his plan was put into motion.

Harley was given strict instruction to wear her new red and black spandex unitard and a smile. So that's what she did. She was just clasping on her jester hat when Mr. J came out of their shared bathroom, Harley swooned at the sight of him. He was wearing his best black tailored suit equipped with white bow tie and a beautiful white carnation over his heart. His hair was gelled back as always, giving her a good look at his face. Harley was blushing mad at him, in his tux he was more handsome than she'd ever seen him before. Mr. J's smile was large as his eyes traveled over her body, they linked arms and set out for their date night.

The date started out in his purple fancy car, Mr. J shot and ran over more people in his excited happiness. Their laughter mixed together in a beautiful symphony as they enjoyed the screams of Gotham. Mr. J's foot planted down on the break when they reached a building she hadn't see before, Harley rubbed her head from the impact of the stopping. She gazed curiously over the structure. _Mary Karen's Ballroom Dancing,_ the large blinking light in the window read. Harley bounced in her seat as Mr. J opened her door.

They shot everyone inside of a ballroom dance class that night. Joker, his smile still so bright, took ahold of her shoulders and walked her to the exact center of the room. He must've already set up an appointment with an electrician as when he flicked the lights off, they all went off except for the one light in the middle of the room. The one Harley was stood under. She was under a spotlight. Her jester hat pig tails creating shadows on the floor. Mr. J disappeared in the darkness as Harley smiled up at the light, amazed at his thoughtfulness. His footsteps couldn't even be heard.

Harley squeaked as an arm suddenly encircled her waist and a hand grabbed her hand. Holding them shoulder length up together elegantly, Mr. J twirled her around. Harley found her feet and placed one hand on his shoulder, smiling up at him. They started to waltz.

Around and around they spun, their chests close together, blue eyes locked only on each other's. Wondering how she got so lucky, she squeezed his hand to make sure he was real. Mr. J's eyes darkened and for half a second they left hers to look at her lips an quickly back up to hers, but she saw it. And suddenly she felt her core grow delightfully warm. His arm left from being curled around her waist, hand that was holding hers rose above her head and Harley pirouetted. The blood of their victims made her spin faster. She let out a giggle as he grasped her back to his chest. Their waltz continued.

Mr. J's smiled stayed, his blue eyes lit up with excitement as they spun around, his hand around her waist never dipped. Harley happiness would never be taken away. Surely they were weightless. She was on air, floating high above the clouds as they danced. Their combined happiness lifting them up as the royals danced for all of Gotham to see.

The romantic dance started to darken when his hand cheekily moved palm down from her waist to her spandex covered bottom. He cupped the round flesh in his hand tightly and she giggled, he winked at her continuing to dance. Harley's smile grew mischievous, when Mr. J let her pirouette again as she spun, she rose her hand to the zipper at her throat and pulled it down. Getting it to below her cleavage when Joker caught her back in his arms again. His blue eyes darkened, eyelashes cast downward as his mouth hung open slightly at the new exposed bare skin.

Quickly, he regained his composure. Eyes returning to her playful ones, a silent dare in her eyes. A challenge in his. The game began. Harley felt herself flush, _this date night is about to to get a lot more fun_. Changing the position of the hand on her waist, Joker moved it up until it was at the side of her left breast - which was swiftly becoming more exposed the more they spun. His thumb on top of her nipple. Adding just the right amount of pressure to drive her insane again. A silent victory danced in his eyes when he saw how hard she was fighting a lustful moan.

Refusing to let him see how close he was to winning, Harley unclipped her jester hat and flung it off her head and into the darkness. She didn't stop her attack there, however, as she followed with throwing her head back, her platinum blonde hair cascading down her back. Mr. J laughed as if to say _is that it?_ Harley frowned at him, frustrated that her plan didn't work. She didn't frown for long because he twirled her this time until her back was against his chest, one hand on her zipper and the other continued squeezing her breast. Harley couldn't hold back her moan any longer, she threw her head back against his shoulder, her butt going into his crotch. She felt him and moaned louder, he purred in her ear. His tongue coming out to lick the shell of it. Harley was a mess; moaning, shivering, half-undressed. His quick fingers had her zipper all the way down, until it hung awkwardly between her thighs, but she couldn't care about that as his free hand moved to the sensitive area between her legs.

Harley's moans grew louder and louder. Mr. J's purrs were whispering seductively in her ear and her bundle of nerves was about to explode. Somehow her competitive mind came back alive, she moved her hand to the hardness that was pressing into her back. Immediately she palmed the stiffness, rubbing up and down like he liked before he could stop her. She took pleasure as his purring words stop and a sigh escaped his throat. Harley giggled happily at her little victory.

All contact was gone in an instant as Mr. J's hands left her body and pushed her away, in her shock Harley had to focus on her footing, the blood making the floor slippery. She spun around to face him, confusion and anger in her gaze. But he had already grabbed her arm, quickly leading her to the car and back to the penthouse.

The date night was cut short for the best reason.

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
